A Fairy Out For Revenge
by Waifu.Juvia
Summary: This is a cliche' story where Lucy leaves and comes back as the elemental dragon slayer and joins Sabertooth, but with its own little twist. Lucy wants revenge but will beable to get it or will she forgive Fairy Tail again. R&R Hope you guys enjoy! (This is going to be part of a book series called 'The Fallen Fairy')
1. Leaving Fairy Tail

**A/N: Hey guyz! So i'm going to edit the chapters I already posted. Once I finish editing I'll post a new chapter...Well I'll try to at least.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail *starts sobbing* I only own this story *goes and cries in a corner***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 LEAVING FAIRY TAIL**

It has been three months since Lissana came back from the 'dead' and everyone has been ignoring me, even my best friend Levy. I was currently sitting at the bar just watching everyone party at Lissana's return and drowning my sorrows in a milkshake. I was in deep thought when I saw Team Natsu walk over hear. I my head I thought ' _O god this isn't going to be good'_ then as if on que Natsu said "Hey Luce can you quite the team so Lisanna can join since she is much stronger and she helps a lot more than you do." He had on the biggest smile and it disgusted me, then he continued, "I mean your really weak and all you do is hide behind your spirits."

I looked at Erza and Gray, they just nodded their heads in agreement. Erza then said "This will also give you a chance to train and become stronger since your so weak."

Gray then added "Ya and we always have to rescue you and it gets really annoying" After they said all that tears threatened to fall.

I just stared at them as Natsu continued to break my already broken heart, "You should actually quit the guild, you always hold everyone back and your a disgrace to Fairy Tail." Natsu just stared at me with a big smirk on his face like he had accomplished something.

I was on the verge of tears at that point, but just held them back. I don't know why I was so hurt by their comments, this was like a daily routine ever since Lissana came back. Ignoring my pain and betrayal I finaly started talking, "Sure Natsu, I'll quit the team, and the guild." I mumbled the last part hoping no one heard, but unfortunately Natsu heard.

He smiled even bigger if thats even possible and said, "Great now we won't have someone weak like you on the team!.." there was a pause in his statement as he turned to look at the guild. Then he yelled, "Hey guys did you hear that, Lucy's quiting the guild!"

After hearing people's shouts I quickly stood up and walked to the masters office, ingoring the comments I was getting from the people. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. After a few seconds with no response I just walked in. Master was sitting at his desk doing paper work. I cleared my throat just to make sure he knew I was there, but he didn't bother to look up. "What do you want child?"

Letting a sob escape from my mouth as I started to cry I said "Master, I would like to leave the guild." After saying that he looked up from his desk and protested "Why would you want to leave Lucy?" I could tell he pitied me, already knowing what happened.

"Because there's no point in staying if everyones going to treatme like shit." I could tell it surprised since I don't curse much, it also surprised me. He sighed and asked "Will you come back?" I didn't even bother to answer, so I just shook my head.

"Alright give me your hand." Giving him my hand, Master started to say some spell in a foreign language. My guild mark started to glow, gold dust rising from my hand as it slowly disappeared. When he was done I turned around and walked to the door stopping in front of it. "Well this is goodbye for now. The next time I see Fairy Tail we will foes...Goodbye Master." I didn't bother to turn around, but before I left his office I heard Makarov whisper "Goodbye...Lucy" Then a sob escaped from his mouth.

As I walked out of his office everyone turned their heads and looked at me with no expression of hurt or saddness, just happiness. I heard someone yell "Why aren't you gone yet weakling!" Natsu walked up to me and had this sick smile on his his face, which made me cringe. He forecefully grabbed my right hand and looked at it "Wow, you actually quit. Well now we don't have to rescue your sorry ass."

I don't know why but I had this sudden feeling of anger and hatred. Natsu threw me into the guild doors and I fell to the floor. Shaking I stood up, but Natsu didn't stop. He walked up to me and yelled in my face, "Leave already goddamnit!" He was going to punch me, but before anything happened I passed out.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I walked up to Lucy and yelled in her face "Why aren't you gone yet weakling" I was going to punch her but before I could make contact with her face she caught my hand. I was shocked but quickly brushed it off as I back up slightly and waited for her to say something. When she didn't say a word I said "Wow you actually defended yourself without having to hide behind your spirits." After I said that she froze her bangs covering her eyes. I laughed and said "What, cat your tongue weakling." When she looked up I was terrified, instead of her chocolate brown eyes full of life they were blood red and dull. Hatred and Anger were evident on her face and there was a black mist surounding her.

Gray walked up to me and asked "What's wrong ash-for-" He looked up at Lucy and had the same expression as me. A minute of silence pasted, then she started slowly walking towards us and said "your going to regret saying that Dragneel." After that it was just a blur and next thing I knew I was sent across the guild with blood pouring out of my stomach.

I looked up and saw Lucy smiling in satisfaction then she yelled "Don't forget about me while im gone unless you want that to happen to you" and she disappeared out of the guild **(A/N: she used teleportation magic. Don't ask how)**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I was in a pitch black room and I couldn't see anything but darkness, then in the distance I saw a white light and started running towards it, every step I took it seemed to get closer. After running for what_ felt _like an eternity there was a voice "Hello Lucy." I aburtly stopped reconizing the voice and said "Mom is that you." "Yes it is Lucy... I dont have long so I need to be quick. I am here to tell you your not who you think you are." "What do you mean by_ that!" _"Lucy you are the Dragon Goddess and **one of** **the**_ _ **(A/N: I bolded that for a reason)**_ _most powerful mages in the world, along with Zereff who is your brother." I took a minute to register what she said and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DRAGON GODDESS... WAIT I'M ZEREFF'S SISTER, AS IN THE BLACK MAGE ZEREFF!" "Yes Lucy, but now I must leave." "What do you meann you need to leave I still have so much to ask and tell you... this is all so confusing!" "I understand how confusing this is for you but trust me it will sink in soon... and you will learn more from Celestia but for now that is all I can say. Bye Lucy I love you." "WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME MOM!" I fell to the floor in tears then the light disappeared and everything turned white._ I woke up.

I opened my eyes and had a splitting headache. I tryed sitting up but just fell back down. I remebered about the dream, but then someone appeared in front of me. She was tall, slim, she had waiste lenghth goden/blonde hair and her eyes were a dark shade of platinum. She was wearing a white lace dress that stopped above the knee. After a couple of minutes she looked at me and said "Wow you look so much like Layla."

I titled my head in confusion "You knew my mom?" She smiled and said "Ya she was like my sister and we would do everything together."

I thought about the dream I had the asked "Are you Celestia?" She looked at me with curious eyes "How do you know name?" I looked back to the dream and answered "I had a dream and my mom told me about how you would tell me about who I really am and my magic." She sighed and said "Well you already know my name but I am Celestia the Celestial Drogon Slayer... Well if you want to know about your magic and who you are them get on my back." I was confused when she said get on her back, but then there was a blinding gold light. When it subsided I looked at her and she was a huge white dragon with gold patterns. She brought her head down so I could get on. Once I climbed on she took off into the sky, she said some forgein words and a huge colorful hole appeared in front of us.

She flew in and on the other side there was a beautiful island that was huge and had green all over it, there was a catsle in the middle. Around the large island were a bunch of smaller islands, each with a different element like fire and water. Celestia broke me out of my thoughts when she said "We are in the Dragon Realm right now." The rest was just silence while I was taking in the scenery. She finally landed on the huge middle island and we were in front of the castle. It was crystal with different colored jewels around it. She started walking and I just followed her, she stopped in front of the door and turned to look at me "This is your room and you can go rest up and process everything about today." I nodded my head then walked in, she walked away.

I looked around and the room had pink walls with black patterns, it was pretty big, by the window there was a queen sized bed, there was a closet that was full of clothes, there was a balcony, and a bathroom that was fucking huge. I took a bath, walked to the closet and grabbed some black shorts and a black crop top with a red dragon on it and wore it to sleep. I layed in the bed thinking about how Fairy Tail was doing right now. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about them and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Yay I'm finally done! Well I hope you like the story so far. If you just started reading my story then you are reading the edtited version. I don't know I told ou that but O well.** **Remember to R &R! BYE!**


	2. Learning About The Truth

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated for like a month, I've just been really busy with school so I haven't had the chance to write. Also I wanted to make some changes to the story, and I had writers block for a while. Anyways if you haven't read the first chapter yet then go do o now, even though it won't make a difference. And now I shall go on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail *sobs* all I own is this story *goes and cries in a corner***

 **OH WAIT! I almost forgot to mention that I added my oc into this and made a major change, that's it.**

 **Chapter 2 Learning More About The Truth**

 **Natsu's POV**

After I was sent flying into the wall I couldn't get up for about 5 minutes and blood was running down my stomach and onto the floor. Luckily the wound on my stomach was just a small gash so I would be fine. I stood up from the crater I made, everyone in the guild had wide eyes and were surprised at what just happened. I heard chuckling from the second floor and looked up to see Gramps standing on the railing with an amused look on his face. He whispered to himself, but I could still hear, "Wow, looks like the time has come Layla."

I was very confused and yelled, "Gramps what the hell was that right now, how did that piece of crap use that kind of _magic_ and-" Erza cut me off before I could finish "and her magic power, increased almost 20 times her usual magic power!" I don't know why but after Erza said that I felt like there was this dark presence in the guild and it looked like everyone else felt it, but ignored it.

Gramps just chuckled and said "You'll find sooner or later about Lucy. But for now... I am very disappointed in you brats! First you ignore Lucy for 3 months then you call her weak! That is not the guild I raised you guys to be!"

I just scoffed and said "Well Lucy was just a weak little bitch who was holding everyone back." The unexpected happened next. Lisanna walked up to me, then. _SLAP._

She slapped me and had tears in hers eyes. "Natsu, don't say that about Lucy!" She yelled at me.

I had a red mark on my cheek and I was furious. "Your the one that wanted her off the team! We all did **because** we agreed she was weak!" Something didn't feel right.

Lisanna had tears running down her face as she was yelling, "I never said I wanted her off the team, you guys just assumed that because I would always go on missions with you! I quit the team and if anyone is weak it's you for not caring about your Nakama!" She ran out the guild doors and I could hear sobbing.

I turned around to see Mira crying and she said "Lisanna's right, we ignored Lucy for 3 months, then we call her weak. What kind of guild does that to their family." She fell to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably.

I looked at Erza and Gray. Erza had tears running down her face and Gray looked like he was about to cry. "Seriously guys you're crying over that weakling!", I yelled.

Levy started sobbing and Gajeel was trying to comfort her. By now almost everyone in the guild was crying. "Wow you guys are unbelievable, Lucy was just a replacement for Lisanna and all she does is hold everyone back!" I was about to walk out of the guild until I heard clapping. I turned around to find the source only to see a cloaked person. Every person in the guild was watching the person as he/she walked up to the guild doors.

When they reached the doors he/she stopped clapping, then she said,"Wow, to think that the younger sister of Mirajane Strauss could break the spell, and she wasn't even affected by the spell either. I was hoping this would go on longer, but everything must end sooner or later."

After she finished talking I stood confused, then it felt like reality came crashing down on me. I widened my eyes as tears started to fall down my face, but my sadness turned into rage as I stared at the hooded girl. Not able to hold my anger in I charged at her and yelled,"What the hell did you do!" My whole body ignited in flames as I ran at her.

She didn't move and just put her hand up and I started to feel a really dark and strong aura, so strong you could see it. When my fist hit her hand my fire went out and it felt like my magic was being sucked out of me. Then my hand felt like it was being crushed and I was sent flyling into the wall, again. Then she appeared in front of me, but her hood was off allowing the whole guild to see her face. She had crimson red eyes that showed almost no emotions, long dark pink hair that was in a ponytail, and lightly tanned skin. But we couldn't see the rest of her body since the cloak was still on her. She grabbed me by the face and lifted me off the ground. "If you attack me ever again I won't hesitate to blow you to pieces." Her voice had no emotion, andit sounded as if she wasn't really there, like she being controlled. A dagger appeared in her hand, but before she could do anything a sword was held to her neck.

"If you even put so much as a scratch on him _I_ won't hesitate to slit your throat." Erza had a really terrifying aura.

The girl had a smirk on her face and slightly laughed not even fazed by Erza, while everyone else in the guild almost shit their pants. "Don't worry, I was ordered not to hurt anyone anyways." She dropped me onto the floor,cashed Erza's sword away and returned back to the front of the guild. She continued talking,"Your all probably wondering who the hell I am, so I'll tell you. My names Angel, but most of you would know me as 'The Wingless Angel From Hell'. **(A/N: I know it's a long and terrible name, but just deal with it.)**

Then someone else joined the conversation and started yelling,"Wait you mean as in the assassin that's on practically every wanted poster. Rumor has it that you have wings but no ones ever lived to see them, that's where you got your name the 'The Wingless Angel', and since you're an assassin they added the 'From Hell' part. **(A/N: Just wanted to explain how she got that name. This is a stupid sentence but deal with it.)**

Angel had an amused smile on her face, but it quickly faded. "Ya that's me. But don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not here to kill you. My jobs already done, so this is good bye." She was about to walk out the door but stopped and yelled, "This won't be the last time we meet, so when we do meet again I will be your enemy." As soon as those words left her mouth, she disappeared. Everyone was enraged by what just happened, even Gramps, and everyone started whispering to each other . I stood in my spot shaking, barely able to hold in my anger.

 **TIME SKIP~~~ Next Morning**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door "Lucy it's time to get up" It sounded like Celeste. When I didn't answer she walked in and yelled "LUCY GET UP RIGHT NOW" I quickly stood up and stared at her. She sighed and said "go take a shower, we have some business to take care of.

"Ok I'll be out right now" I said still half asleep and walked into the bathroom. When I finished taking a shower I walked out and saw a dress on my bed. It was a strapless, white, it stopped at my mid thigh, and it had a bow on it. After putting the dress on I just left my hair down then put a white bow in it.

I walked out of the room and saw Celeste waiting there for me. She looked at what I was wearing and said "Wow you look exactly like your mother when she wore this" I was about to say something but she cut me off "We have to go or else we'll be late" Before I could say anything, again, Celeste started walking away and I followed her. We stopped in front of big white double doors, Celeste pushed them open and I widened my eyes at what I saw. There were 8 dragons standing in front of me. Celeste said "these are the dragons you will be training with" and she pointed to every dragon starting with a red one "This is Igneel the Fire Dragon" Natsu popped into my mind when she said Igneel. Celeste pointed to a white dragon. "This is Gradine the Sky Dragon". She pointed to a blue and light blue dragon "This is Aqua the Water/Ice Dragon". "They are the Light and Shadow dragons Weisslogia and Skyadrum" She pointed to a black dragon and another white dragon. "This is Metallica the iron dragon" Celeste pointed to a gray dragon. "We have Strike the Lightning dragon" She pointed to a gold/yellow dragon. " She finally finished introducing all the dragons.

I nodded my head and said "so when do I start training?"

Celeste smiled and said "I'm glad your so eager but first you have to learn about your past"

I smiled and said "Ok so what do I need to know"

Celeste sat on the floor and patted the spot next to her, "You might wanna sit this can take awhile" I sat down and the story began.

"So before you were born Layla was the dragon queen/goddess. And of course when people found out about this power she was targeted. When she had you that's when she gave up all her power so you could rule the Dragon Realm once you grew up but she had to put a seal on you so that you had only Celestial Spirit Magic until you were ready and mature enough to handle the magic. Your mother isn't really dead her body is just stuck in this realm because of a deal she made." Celeste paused.

I was registering everything she said so far and asked "What was the deal my mom made."

Celeste looked serious "You will learn that later but not now, on with the story. Your mother had to find a way to leave so it didn't look like she abandoned you, so she faked her death. She didn't want to hurt you, but she couldn't have you know your true power or else word would somehow get out and you would be targeted. That's all you really need to know right, you will learn everything else some other time..." Celeste paused for a second, and started again "Anyways, now you are mature and ready to take her place, you will become the Elemental Dragon Slayer and the Dragon queen/goddess."

I was about to speak when she cut me off...again "Your probably wondering, how is Zereff my brother, well that is kinda hard to explain so listen carefully. Your father isn't Jude, he was just a way to keep you safe and make it seem like you were a normal child. Now about your actual father, we don't know exactly who he is, but all we know is that he is someone even more powerful than your mother. This is just a guess but we think he is the king of the underworld."

My eyes widened more, if possible, and I yelled "WHAT!" Celeste covered her ears along with the other dragons and I said in a soft voice "Sorry."

"Ya, sorry I knew that was gonna freak you out. Oh I almost forgot to mention that the first master of Fairy Tail is related to you." That part didn't really freak me out' but what surprised me was how casual Celeste said it.

After a couple minutes of silence while I thought about everything I learned in a matter of 5 minutes I spoke up. "So when do I start training and how long will I train for." Celeste smiled and said. "You will be training for about 5 years, it depends on how fast you learn, and you will start training tomorrow, for now you can do whatever you want just don't leave the castle, ok" I nodded my head, confused as to why I couldn't, but I just stood up and walked out if the room.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was walking to the guild thinking about what happened last night when a blackcloaked figure appeared next to me. I remembered the scent and knew exactly who it was, so I jumped away and took a fighting stance.

She just put her hands up and said, " Calm the fuck down, I said yesterday that I couldn't hurt you." I slightly relaxed but that only lasted for a second. Angel just sighed and continued, "I just came here to say that next time you see Heartfilia stay away from her, she won't exactly be the kind girl you once knew. And I suggest you try to not pick a fight with her, unless you have a death wish."

Ignoring her last comment, I growled, "And who's fucking fault is that." I didn't even try to hide my anger.

"Look I was ordered to do this, although the person who assigned this mission might not be to happy, I have my way of doing things. After all I am an assassin, so not being able to kill on a mission is very unusual." She said while walking around me.

"Would you be kind and tell me who your client is."

"No can do that, that's against my rules." She said with a stern voice. Suddenly she looked to side, I followed her eyes and saw Jura, one of the tens wizard saints. Angel quickly pushed me behind a tree and quickly said, "Sorry, but this is where our conversation ends. Take my advice on Heartfilia and stay away from her. Now don't come out from behind this tree., unless you want to go to prison." She quickly took off, leaving me confused as to why she was protecting me.

Listening to Angel, once she was out of sight I continued walking to the guild, thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago.

 **A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for like months. I feel so bad, I'm really sorry. It's just I wanted to make some changes, but I got writers block. Then school just took over my life for awhile. Anyways, as you can tell I made a major change in the story. Sorry if this chapter was kinda confusing, I tried explaining everything as best as I could. now I'm going to say sorry again...IM SO SO SORRY! Please don't hate me...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly I don't know when I will update again, made next month. Remember to R &R.**

 **P.S.- I just changed my username, again, but it's not like you care. Bye!.**


End file.
